pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mater Saves Christmas
Mater Saves Christmas is a Cars book. Plot It was Christmas time in Radiator Springs. Everyone was excited, especially Mater. He was in a rush to deliver his letter to Santa Car. When he put his letter into the mailbox, Chick Hicks came to Radiator Springs, saying he was donating to Red's Toy Drive. Lightning knew that Chick was up to no good. Later, Sheriff arrived reporting that Fill-up stations up and down the route have been robbed. All the gas was stolen! Even the fuel tanks at the post office have been robbed! Mater was shocked to hear the news. He was worried that his letter won't get to Santa Car. He tried to fill up on gas from Flo's gas station, so he could go to the North Pole to deliver everyone's Christmas letters, but Flo was also robbed! Luckily, Fillmore still had some of his Chirstmas brew, so Mater filled up on it. So, Mater was ready to go to the North Pole. Lightning was worried about Mater, so he decided to come with him. So Lightning got some snow tires from Luigi and Guido and some snow gear from Sarge. Now they were ready to go. On the way, they sang some Christmas carols. Meanwhile, back in Radiator Springs, Sheriff had a plan to catch the thieves. Luigi and Guido would be scouts, Sally was in charge of maps, and Fillmore would keep making fuel to keep the search party going. Later, they found out that Fillmore was robbed. Now he couldn't make more fuel! Then Sarge decided to fill Luigi and Guido's tanks with his and Fillmore's fuel. Meanwhile, Lightning and Mater made it to the North Pole. The place was beautiful, with elfs, snow, and of course, Santa Car. So they delievered their letters. However, Santa had bad news. He was afraid Christmas would have to be cancelled, because his reindeer were stolen. Just then, Mater remembered Chick and his friends acting suspiciously at Flo's. He thinks that Chick stole Santa's reindeer, so he could fill up on the top secret fuel that makes the reindeer fly, so he could beat Lightning in every race. Santa had an idea to fill Mater's tank with the secret fuel, so he could fly Santa to Radiator Springs. Mrs. Santa Car knitted an antler hat for Mater. So, Mater flew Santa and Lightning to Radiator Springs. Meanwhile, in Radiator Springs, Luigi and Guido saw Chick and his friends making fuel with Fillmore's fuel making supplies, and Santa's reindeer were trapped in a cage! Then, Boost and Snot Rod spotted them and tied them down. Chick revealed his plan to them, saying that he will fill up on the reindeer's special flying fuel, so that he won't lose to Lightning again, and to get rid of Christmas. Suddenly, Mater, Lightning and Santa Car came. Chick flew away. Meanwhile, Sheriff and the townsfolk followed Luigi and Guido's track to them. They freed Santa's reindeer, Luigi, and Guido. Lightning chased Chick. Lightning knew every turn by heart. Then Chick came to a sharp curve, and fell into the cactus. Then Doc and Mater came. Mater towed Chick out and put him into the impound. Everyone went back to Radiator Springs. They celebrated a party for capturing the thieves and saving Christmas. Santa offered Mater to help him with delivering the presents, which he agreed to do. Goofs *When the cars were discussing their plan to catch the thieves, Sheriff was green. When they surrounded the Delinquent Road Hazards, Sheriff was black. (Note: Holiday Spirit Sheriff is available both green and black.) Category:Books